Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire
is the tenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-second episode of the series. It will air on January 19, 2015 after the Christmas break. Summary WHEN TWO SIDES COLLIDE — With Finn on the loose and hell bent on revenge, Klaus brings Cami to the safe house as he and Hayley return to the compound. Hayley and Jackson devise a plan to bring the vampires and werewolves together to consider a truce, but tensions grow when Finn places a spell on the compound, trapping the two sides together. Meanwhile, Elijah grows concerned when Rebekah fails to show up at the safe house, prompting Klaus to confront Kol for answers. Lastly, after accepting her mother’s offer to jump into a new body, Rebekah turns to former Harvest girl Cassie for help when she finds herself trapped inside an insane asylum. Marcel and Davina also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Unknown/Rebekah *''Unknown Baby Actress'' as Hope Mikaelson Guest Cast *Kevin Savage as Jerick Co-Starring *Hunter Denoyelles as Lunatic Witch *Jeremy Sample as Warlock *Jason Lee Erickson as Werewolf Trivia *This is the first episode of The Originals to air in 2015. * However, the actor promises Mikael will return. "I am going to be in episodes nine and ten. But there are going to be some interesting developments as far as family is concerned. I can't really say more than that. But there are going to be some interesting encounters and interesting alliances in the future that we wouldn't expect in the future episodes. And then, of course, after those episodes I don't know what's going to happen. I'm in the dark as much as you are", said Roché. *According to Daniel Sharman, audiences will learn more about Kol's backstory in this episode. *Starting this episode, Yusuf Gatewood will be listed as a series regular. * Finn plans to work with Mikael to destroy his siblings. *Watching the promo, it felt like Finn was trying to force a war between the species. -That’s a very good eye. There’s not a ton of material there, but you picked up exactly on what’s happening. At the same time that Hayley, who’s kind of decided she and Jackson are going to unite the werewolves, Hayley has a pretty good relationship with Marcel right now, and Marcel’s got this burgeoning vampire community in Algiers, so an alliance between the vampires and the wolves - who up till now were kind of in an alliance with the witches - that would be devastating for Finn, so he’s going to have a definite opinion about that. * According to the stills, Camille is the first to find out about Hope. * Kol and Davina will have scenes in the episode. * Camille and Elijah will share scenes in the episode. * The episode will most likely start out with Hayley, Klaus and Elijah still at the cabin. Since there was a small time jump, it means they have probably been there for a few days. *EW: Esther has a big decision to make. When we come back in 2015, will there be a time jump, or will we get to watch that whole thing play out? MICHAEL NARDUCCI: It’s a tiny little time jump. It’s not so significant that we’re going to miss out on the things we really want to see which is: What does our family believe happened to Rebekah? They know that she didn’t wake up in Cami; where is she? They’re hoping that she’s woken up in the body of this other person who Kol has prepared, but Kol knows that that’s not going to happen, so there’s the mystery of how that plays out. Then there’s the mystery of: Is Esther going to drink that blood or not, and then what’s going to happen with Mikael and Finn, this new alliance of the vampire who hunts vampires and the brother who hates his siblings and wants revenge for what’s happened to his mom? So a lot’s going to go down in that first episode back. *“I cannot say whether she does or does not into a vampire,” hedges executive producer Julie Plec, “But I can say that we learn which choice she made in the very first episode back.” *Every new Originals spoiler seems to be about the baby or Klaus or Hayley’s werewolves. What about Elijah? –Anna Elijah’s got a new enemy when the series returns Monday — and by “new,” we mean old. Very old. “There’s going to be a little conflict between Elijah and Klaus,” executive producer Julie Plec says. “The brothers are at their best when they’re working together, and they’re also at their best when they’re on opposite sides of the fight. The beauty of their dynamic is that you enjoy them just as much when they’re bickering as you do when they’re side-by-side. There will be questions of what’s best for the family. For Klaus, it’s always going to be about Hope, but for Elijah, he has an obligation to the entire family. It’ll put them at odds over the course of the rest of the year.” Continuity * This episode marks for the first time that Finn and Mikael will be interacting with one another. Finn was freed off-screen by Mikael in ''The Map of Moments''. * Cassie was last seen in Every Mother's Son when Esther left her body. ** This episode is Cassie's first appearance as herself since Sinners and Saints. * Gia was last seen in Wheel Inside the Wheel. * Jackson, Josh, and Aiden were last seen in ''The Brothers That Care Forgot''. Behind the Scenes * This episode marks the first appearance of Yusuf Gatewood as a series regular. Cultural References *The title is a line from the song "Iko Iko," which is a much-covered New Orleans song that tells of a parade collision between two "tribes" of Mardi Gras Indians and the traditional confrontation. The song, under the original title "Jock-A-Mo", was written in 1953 by James "Sugar Boy" Crawford in New Orleans. Quotes Finn: "The only thing that can exist between your two species, is death." Klaus to Kol:'' "We have a witch problem. Fix it."'' Cassie to Rebekah:'' "You're the sister, Rebekah?"'' Mikael to Finn: "Together, we can finally destroy them." Marcel:'' "We're gonna have a bloodbath on our hands."'' Klaus: "I will deposit your head on the end of a spike!" Finn: "They have no idea what they're up against now." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x10 Extended Promo "Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire" (HD) The Originals - Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire Clip 1 The Originals - Phoebe Tonkin (5 days) The Originals - Leah Pipes (4 days) Pictures |-|Promotional= The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-2.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-3.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-4.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-5.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-6.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-7.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-8.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-9.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-10.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-11.jpg |-|Screencaps= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters